1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory card, and more particularly, to a memory card whose storage capacity can be readily increased by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
In digital products or digital peripheral devices such as Personal Computers (PCs), Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) audio layer-3 (MP3) players, digital cameras and electronic dictionaries, a memory storage device may be frequently used to store and replay data. In general, a memory card may be used as a portable memory storage device, and there are various memory cards such as memory sticks, Secure Digital (SD) cards, mini SD cards and Multimedia Cards (MMCs).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a general memory card. Referring to FIG. 1, a memory card 100 may include a memory controller 120 and a non-volatile memory 130 in a resin molding 140 to receive and store data from a host (not shown) through a connector 110 or to output data stored in the memory card 100 to the host.
As the demand for large data storage, a host needs a memory card having higher storage capacity However, since the capacity of a non-volatile memory included in the memory card may be fixed when it is produced, and a user cannot change the non-volatile memory in a resin molding of the memory card, the capacity of a memory card cannot be increased. Therefore, the user has to purchase another expensive high-capacity memory card.